Quien es esa chica ?
by AmuxDreamSong
Summary: La Heredera a la fortuba preminger luchando contra la decision de sus padres jamas i majino que al amor que sentia por fencis la llevaria a la muerte todo lleno de amor, llanto, deciluciones que pasara con la familia Preminger?


¿Quine Es Esa Chica?

Era un día soleado la familia Preminger** , **estaba de vacaciones junto con su única hija, una joven niña de solo 18 años de nombre Nadja Preminger una bella niña de cabello rubio claro, ojos azules como el cielo y una tez blanca, ha la vista de todos paresia la niña perfecta, Collette Preminger y Raymond Collvier eran los pabres de nadja tenia una muy buena reputación al igual que toda la familia Preminger nadie por allí tenia esa reputación tan alta, era una familia ricachona de la nobleza, al mes después la familia organizo una fiesta para celebra los 19 años de su pequeña hija y anunciar una noticia que cambiaria su destino...

Nadja: Padre Nose que ponerme para esta noche...

Raymond: Pues busca algo siempre encuentras que ponerte

Callette: mejor iremos a ver que te podemos comprar

Nadja: gracias madre...

Llego la hora de la gran fiesta estaba todo muy bien decorado todo elegante y muy fino, todos los miembros de la nobleza estaba allí, nadja al revisar la lista de los invitados vio unos nombres que nunca avía escuchado era la familia Applefield la cual tenia un hijo llamado Keith

Applefield la peli rubia al no saber quienes era preungunto

Nadja: Mama quienes son ellos

Collette: Ellos son la familia Applefield es una familia inglesa que viene llegando a la ciudad por negocios de tu padre y tu abuelo

Nadja al estar tan nerviosa decidió ir a dar un paseo en su gran jardín estaba su perro Able ella se puso a jugar un poco para calmar los nervios que la manejaban

Nadja: llegue mama

Collette: Nadja donde andabas ¿?

Nadja: fui a dar un paseo

Anunciando a la familia Harcourt

Nadja estaba muy feliz ya que ella era muy amiga del único hijo de la familia Harcourt como sus padres eran buenos amigos al igual que sus hijos y Nadja le gustaba Francis des de 1 año de escuela

Francis: Nadja tanto tiempo sin verte

Nadja: sii te extrañe ya terminaron sus viajes ¿?

Francis: Sii los terminamos ya no nos separaremos mas

Nadja: que bueno no quiero que nos separemos mas

Francis: Quieres Bailar!!

Nadja: Siii! claro que siii

Se pusieron a bailar, todos a su alrededor de ellos formaron un circulo viendo como los dos niños bailaban un hermoso y melódico vals

Francis: Te quiero mucho y te extrañe demasiado

Nadja: Francis nisiquiera me escribiste

Francis: Es que tuve mucho que hacer pero ya no te dejare sola

Nadja: eso espero Francis la promesa que me sitie cuando teníamos 14 años la cumplirás ¿?

Francis: Claro que si yo dije que me casarías contigo y nadie mas

Collette de tubo el baile para presentar a cierta familia que nadie avía visto antes llama Nadja a para que se ponga justo al lado de ella y su padre para hacer el gran anuncio Nadja estaba nerviosa no sabia que era a lo mejor era un viaje o algo por el estilo

Collette: Bueno mis queridos invitados es hora de dar el gran anuncio que les destaque en la invitaciones

Por la escaleras mientras collette habla del aquel anuncio baja la familia Applefield, Nadja se da vuelta y ve bajar a Keith Applefield aunque no lo conocía bien le dio una sonrisa

Raymond: Bueno ellos son la familia Applefield es una familia inglesa que a estado en algunos negocios conmigo y el Duque Preminger y a podido venirse a vivir a Austria

Duque Preminge: Primero que nada quiero saludar a mi nieta en su fiesta de cumpleaños y que seas muy feliz la segunda cosa era anunciar que pronto partiré a Rusia a un importante negocios que definirá el destino de las familias Preminger, Harcourt y Applefield y el anunció mas importante es....

Collette: Que la heredera a la fortuna de la familia Preminger y mi única hija Nadja preminger se a comprometido a matrimonio con....

Duque Preminger: Keith Applefield

Nadja estaba en shok no podía creer lo que sus padres y su abuelo decidieron por ella mientras de la impresión miro a Francis que estaba confundido tan poco lo podía creer que su amada Nadja se casaría con alguien que no era el, Nadja de la rabia en un minuto mira a Keith y no lo podía creer que hallan tomado tan drástica decisión

Al final de la fiesta la familia Harcourt y Applefield se quedaron en la mansión de los Preminger celebrando por el futuro matrimonio y por los negocios ya hechos... mientras los hijos de cada familia dormían es sus habitaciones, pero nadien de ellos estaban durmiendo Nadja todavía no podía creer que esto fuera verdad

Nadja: por que tomaron esa decisión... mejor dormiré mañana hablare con mis padres de que no me quiero casar por que amo a Francis y tan bien hablare con el

Ala mañana siguiente Nadja hablo con sus padres pero ellos no cambiaron de opinión

Nadja: Mama Papa No me quiero casar con Keith yo no lo amo yo amo a Francis

Collette: Nadja la decisión no la tomamos nosotros fue tu abuelo no puedo hacer nada contra eso tu sabes lo obstinado que es recuerda cuando te quiso mandar a un internado

Nadja: Pero mama

Duque Preminger: Basta!!! -Grita golpeando la mesa- la decisión ya esta tomada Nadja tu te casaras con Keith Applefield Te guste o no...

Nadja casi con los ojos llorosos lasa de la sala y se dirige a la habitación de Francis pero para sorpresa de nadja el ya no estaba en la mansión

Nadja: Francis!! -Golpea la puerta- Puedo pasar ¿? Francis ¿? –Abre la puerta-

La habitación esta vacía.....Nadja busco por todos lados cuando se dio cuanta que no lo encontraba por ningún lado en peso a correr y a gritar el nombre de Francis ya con algunas lagrimas en su rostro....en el jardín estaba Lita la sirvienta...

Litta: Señorita Nadja

Nadja: Litta Litta As visto a Francis Litta

Litta: El Joven Francis Se marcho esta mañana con una maleta echa y oí que le decía a su padre que ir hacer un bija mas... y se marcho

Nadja no pudo soportar mas la pena y cae de rodillas al piso y mira al suelo mientras que miles de la grimas caían por su rostro en eso ve unos pies frente a ella y lo primero qué dice es

Nadja: ¡Francis!

Keith: Litta Puede ir a descansar

Litta: Si Joven Keith

Keith: por que llora una joven tan bella como usted

Nadja: Keith yoo....

Keith: Nadja quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo

Nadja: esta bien

Nadja se dio cuenta que Keith no es tan malo como ella creía...

Kieth: Nadja quieres beber algo ¿?

Nadja: sii! Un jugo de damasco

A lo lejos de aquel restauran estaba Francis y el se da cuenta de la presencia de nadja, nadja iba saliendo del restauran pero Francis no se dio cuenta que iba con Keith y la siguió

Francis: Nadja.... ¿?

Nadja: Keith ten tu helado a mi me tocaba ahora

Keith: Gracias Nadja

Francis: Ya veo!! Creo que estoy estorbando aquí mejor me ire sin decirle nada

Francis se da la vuelta mientras escucha a Nadja y a Keith Reír así como ellos lo asían....

4 Meses después todo se volverá muy confuso Nadja no veía a Francis desde que no lo encontró mas en la mansión ella creyó haberlo olvidado pero le destino determino lo contrario

Raymond: Nadja hoy regresaran el Duque Preminger y las demás familias

Nadja: genial vuelve mi abuelo

Keith: Vuelven mis padres igual no me quiero ir de esta mansión a sido realmente emocionante

Collette: Emocionante ... no será por que estas con tu futura esposa jajaja!

Los dos jóvenes algo sonrojados rieron juntos

Raymond: Bueno aremos una fiesta de bienvenida y vendrán bastantes conocidos como Leonardo y Julietta etc...

Nadja: Vendrá Julieta ya regreso de Francia

Keith: Quien es Julietta ¿?

Nadja: Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia

Collette: Casi todos los invitados vendrán con sus hijos

Llego la hora de la fiesta y una gran sorpresa asechaba a Nadja

Leonardo: Hola! Mi Capullo de rosas

Nadja: Leonardo tanto tiempo

Julietta: Hola Nadja

Nadja: Julietta Te extrañe demasiado

Julietta: esta noche me quedare aquí así que tendremos toda la noche para conversar

Nadja: y díganme ya se casaron...

Leonardo: ejeje ¡Mi capullo de rosas!, si ya no hemos casado y me entere que pronto te casaras tu, Mi capullo mas bello

Julietta: Sii yo quiero conocerlo

Nadja: si claro iré por el espérenme aquí

Leonardo: creo que no le afectara tanto

Julietta: conozco a mi mejor amiga y se que ella aun ama a Francis...

Nadja: Chicos El es Kieth Applefield y futuro esposo

Leonardo: y díganme ya han puesto fecha para la boda

Keith: si hoy será anunciada

Julietta: ooh! Ósea que es oficial

Nadja: sii!

Entre la gente estaba Francis con una chica del brazo pero tratando de ser cauteloso por que no quería que su amada Nadja lo viera asta el momento indicado. La miraba fijamente por dentro de Francis todo estaba en llamas le enfermaba ver que ella no estuviera de su brazo tomada y estuviera del brazo de el, aquel chico que se la robo...

Julietta: Nadja perdona por no estar en tu cumpleaños de los 19 años

Nadja: no te preocupes... pero yo si iré a tu cumpleaños de 23 años

Julietta: jajaja te estaré esperando Pero Nadja dime... Francis que sucedió con el aun lo amas, a mi no me puedes mentir

Nadja: la verdad es que lo amo mas que nunca

Julietta: entonces por que no dejas a Keith

Nadja: No podría mis pabres están feliz por haber aceptado la boda y ese noche Francis me dejo sola se fue al otro día yo lo busque y lo busque y no lo encontré por ningún lado, fueron días horribles pero Keith siempre estuvo a mi lado Keith nunca me dejo sola

Julietta: Nadja tu me dijiste una vez que Francis te hizo una promesa, verdad bueno si el apareciera y el te dice vengo a cumplir mi promesa que le dirías

Nadja: realmente no se que le diría ni tampoco lo he pensado

Anunciando Las Familias Preminge, Harcourt y Applefield

Julietta: Bueno Vamos haber a los demás

Nadja: SII!

Duque Preminger: Queridos invitados gracias por su bienvenida les informo que hemos echo grandes fortunas para Austria en nuestros negocios y tan bien mi amigo Artur Harcourt Tiene que anunciarles y por su puesto yo tan bien les anunciare una cosa

Artur: Gracias Duque, Bueno El anuncio es La boda de mi hijo Francis Harcourt con MaryAnne Hamilton

Nadja recordó todos eso momentos de su niñez con Francis del día en el que se conocieron asta hoy mientras veía al joven peli rubio bajar las grandes y amplias escaleras de la mansión Preminger junto a el estaba MaryAnner tomada del brazo de Francis asombrada y al borde de las lagrimas, respiro profundo miro Keith y sonrió como si nada

Duque Preminger: Muy buena noticia ahora la familia Hamilton pertenecerán a nuestra sociedad de Nobles en fin mi anoncio es que el próximo sábado dos familias se unirán en matrimonio la familias Preminger con La Familia Applefield Es la fecha exacta de la boda bueno ahora todos a celebrar y a bailar...

Nadja estaba en shok aun no podía hablar solo miraba a Francis muy angustiada mientras que el joven Francis la miraba a ella mientras MaryAnne estaba de su brazo saludando y recibiendo las felicidades Nadja se decía así misma

Nadja: ¿Qué hice mal? Ese debería ser mi lugar ella esta robando mi mundo ¿por qué ella y yo no? Francis ella no soy yo. yo estoy aquí al otro lado de la sala ¿acaso te olvidaste de tu promesa? Ya no me amas ¿por qué no estas aquí conmigo? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

Leonardo y Julietta miraban a Nadja como miraba a Francis y no dejaba de mirarlo se preguntaban que estará pensando también miraban a Francis que al igual que Nadja la miraba fijamente

Leonardo: Capullo ¿?

Julietta: Te dije que le afectaría

Leonardo: Tu estuviste ablando con ella ¿de que hablaban?

Julietta: Lo que te puedo decir es que Nadja no a olvidado a Francis

Leonardo va donde Francis y se lo lleva y mientras julietta estaba con Nadja y Keith

Leonardo: Francis estas bien

Francis: No mirar su rostro tan desconsolado me afecto mas de lo que pensaba

Leonardo: Todavía amas a Nadja dime la verdad

Francis: si y me siento mal por que no cumplí mi promesa

Leonardo: Cual promesa ¿?

Francis: Cuando éramos niños le prometí que nos casaríamos y que nada ni nadie nos separaría

Leonardo: Julietta estuvo ablando con ella de ti...

Francis: y que le dijo ¿? De seguro que ya no le importo y que me detesta

Leonardo: No Julietta no me quiso contar todo pero lo que me dijo fue que aun no te a olvido por que no vas y abalas con ella.....

Mientras Leonardo y Francis seguían ablando Nadja y Keith Bailaban, Nadja en si no estaba muy contenta pero trataba de disimular lo que mas podía

Keith: Te sientes bien

Nadja: si no te preocupes

En eso hicieron un cambio de parejas y Nadja bailaría con Francis como esos viejos tiempos

Francis: Señorita me permite esta pieza...

Nadja: Claro

Todos admiraban como ellos dos bailaban era como ver a dos ángeles bailar en las nobles MaryAnne algo celosa le pregunta a su mejor amiga Rosemery Rossi

MaryAnne: Rosemery Quien es esa chica que esta bailando con Francis ¿?

Ronsemery: Que no sabes ¿? Ella es Nadja Preminger La nieta del Duque Preminger

MaryAnne: esto no esta bien

Todos aplaudieron Julietta junto con Leonardo, Keith, MaryAnne y Rosemery fueron asta ellos

Julietta: Nadja bailaron bellísimos

Leonardo: Mi capullo de Rosas Siempre la mejor

MaryAnne: Dime Keith por que permites que otra persona trata asi a tu futura esposa ¿?

Keith: Simplemente por que le tengo confianza y es un tema que a ti no te incumbe

Juliette: Bien dicho Keith

MaryAnne: Julietta Francovizh Valla jamás imagine que tu esposo fuera el famoso Leonardo Prescobizh apellidos parecidos no, pero lo mas patético que he visto es permitir que mi esposo trate de capullo de rosas a otra chica

Francis: MaryAnne Basta!!

MaryAnne: Pero Francis...

Francis: Basta!!! Ellos son mis amigos y Amigas no permitiré que los molestes

MaryAnne: Pero yo solo quiero

Francis: Pero nada

Nadja: Kieth Vamos a beber algo

En su mente Julietta piensa : Nadja por que estas Ocultando lo que sientes

La final de la fiesta los se quedaron el la mansión preminger Francis, Keith, Nadja, Julietta y Leonardo...

Artur Harcourt: Francis Mañana Anunciare el día de tu boda

Francis: Papa yo.... –Mira A Nadja-

Artur: Que sucede ¿?

Francis: No Nada solo trata que sea lo mas rápido posible

Nadja se fue junto con keith al jardín a tomar aire un rato

Keith: Nadja vamos ya me dio frió

Nadja: yo quiero estar un rato mas aquí

Keith: Bueno cuídate te estaré mirando del bacón cualquier cosa que quieras me dice

Nadja: si claro yo te digo

Nadja mirando los lugares del jardín donde estuvo con Francis diciéndose a si misma

Nadja: Por que te deje ir? Por que en estos lugares tan bellos estuvimos juntos alguna vez, que daría por volver a esos tiempos tan bellos... pero ya no regresaran nunca mas tu elegiste a ella y me dejaste sola

En eso llega Francis y le dice

Francis: yo no te deje sola y tan poco la elegía ella

Nadja: Francis... Cuanto fue lo que escuchaste

Francis: Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que tu eres a quien amo

Nadja: no podemos tu ya estas comprometido y yo me casare en unos pocos días mas... ya as roto tu promesa junto con mi corazón por favor no sigas vete ya

En ese minuto Nadja de da vuelta pasa por el lado de Francis, Francis se da la vuelta y le da la mano a Nadja y la abrasa para sorpresa de los dos Keith estaba allí escuchando y observando todo

Nadja: Keith... yoo

Keith: No digas nada, ¡Hey! Francis Harcourt no te acerques mas a Nadja

Francis: tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo, esta bien me iré pero Nadja jamás será tuya...

1 semana después llego el día de la boda de Nadja y Keith todos estaban emocionados excepto Nadja que aun pensaba en lo que pasado la semana pasada entre el publico estaba ni nada mas ni nada me nos que Francis Harcourt pero nadie se avía dado cuenta de su presencia, a los minutos después se finaliza la buda....

Cura: Nadja Preminger aceptas a Keith Harcourt para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad asta que la muerte los separe

Nadja: Yoooh.... S- Sii Acepto

Cura: y tu Keith Applefield aceptas a Nadja Preminger para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad asta que la muerte los separa

Keith: Si Acepto...

Cuera: si nadie se opone a esta unión que hablé ahora o calle para siempre

Era un enorme silencio Nadja recordó algo que Francis le dijo esa noche que desapareció que fue: Nadja el día de tu boda espérame que yo iré por ti... Nadja esta impaciente por que Francis llegara pero no llego y ella ya avía dado el si no avía vuelta atrás....

Cura: Muy bien entonces Keith Puede besar a la novia

Todos aplaudiendo Nadja algo nerviosa y en ese instante recordó su primer beso que fue con aquel peli rubio que la abandono, en ese minuto algo cae del techo para sorpresa de todos era Francis quien se puso delante de Nadja ye le dijo a Keith...

Francis: Te dije que nada me detendría

Keith; Harcourt que intentas hacer

Francis toma a Nadja en brazos y se la lleva todos corriendo de tras de Francis, de repente todos perdieron a vista al peli rubia que estaba justo debajo del puente escondido

Nadja: Francis que ases te as vuelto loco te pueden meter en la cárcel...

Francis: yo hice una promesa ya que esta vestida así ven veámonos....

Nadja: Francis a donde me llevas

Francis toma de la mano a Nadja y la lleva a una pequeña iglesia abandonada

Nadja: Ooooh! Que hermoso lugar

Francis: tengo pensado algo pero solo quiero saber una cosa

Nadja: que cosa ¿?

Francis: Nadja Preminger mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, mi consejera y la persona que amo... tu aun me amas si es así me seguirías a donde fura

Nadja con una cara asombrada le responde

Nadja: Francis Harcourt mi mejor amigo de la infancia me consejero casi me hermano y la persona que mas amo en este mundo... Yo Te amo te seguiría asta el mismo infierno

Francis: entonces para liberarnos de lo que nos se paras me seguirás al infierno

Nadja: Te sugiere y juntos viviremos felices en esas llamas ardientes

Francis le entrega un anillo de oro a Nadja ambos decidieron casarse para estar juntos, mientas tanto se les informo a las respectivas familias que Nadja preminger y Francis Harcourt estaban desaparecido MaryAnne estaba confundida no sabia que hacer ya que la persona que ella amaba la abandono...

Francis: toma esto...

Nadja: Que es eso ¿?

Francis: Es la poción que nos juntara por el resto de nuestra vidas y mucho mas

Nadja abrió el franco y bebió el brebaje que por lo cierto no sabia nada bien

Nadja: Aaaah! Que mal sabor

Luego de unos minutos el brebaje comenzó hacer efecto mientras que Francis de acercaba a nadja que estaba casi inconsciente en la hierva y musgo de aquella vieja iglesia...

Francis: Nadja perdóname por haberte echo tanto daño y por cumplir mi promesa de esta manera

Nadja: Francis no tienes que pedirme disculpa fue el destino que nos deparo esto nosotros no escribimos las paginas de la vida para saber que nos pasaría en el futuro, quizás esto sea lo mejor, tengo la esperanza en que renaceremos en algo o en alguien mas y estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre, Francis te amo y siempre te amare, Recuerdas esa vez en el jardín infantil que me caí del árbol

Francis: claro fue el día que nos conocimos y nos convertimos en amigos

Nadja: Ese día te mentí...

Francis: a que te refieres con que me mentiste

Nadja: recuerdas ese dia te dije que me caí pro estar persiguiendo un saltamontes, bueno era mentira fue por que ese dia te vi en la entrada del jardín y al parecer me gustaste desde el principio y ahora puedo decir que me gustaste desde el principio y del final

Francis: yo tan bien ese dia te vi y quería conocerte...Nadja te amo tu nunca serás algo que no recordare tu serás mi pasado, mi presenten y me futuro serás mis mas bellos recuerdos como tan bien los mas malos simple serás la dueña de todo mi ser

Nadja de la emoción de las palabras se le escaparon unas lagrimas lentamente se arrastro asta donde estaba Francis Lo beso y luego cerro sus ojos y le dijo

Nadja: gracias por mostrarme lo que es el amor este beso que te acabo de dar es el sello en que solo soy tuya como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso jamás he besado ni besare a otra persona que no seas tu,,,

Francis: Nadja siempre estaré contigo....

Mientras sus últimos respiros salían de sus pechos se dieron las manos Francis abre sus ojos por unos segundos y se da cuenta que su amaba ya no pertenecía a este mundo y se dijo a si mismo...

Francis: Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí llévame rápido para no perder su camino y poder estar con ella una vez m- as

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, horas mas tardes los padres de cada familia llegaron al lugar encontrándose con ambos y únicos hijos muertos Gollete de la impresión se desmayo, minutos mas tardes mientras todas la familias veían a los únicos hederemos de sus familias llega una carta para Keith de Francis que decía

Carta de Francis:

Keith te dije que Nadja jamás seria tuya no por el plan que yo tenia

Sino que ella jamás te amo, tu quisiste pensar que ella te ama siendo que su corazón

Le pertenecías a otra persona bueno para no demorarme mas

No quiero que tengamos rencores por esto ella en estos minutos esta feliz en otra vida

Y te aseguro que esta conmigo, yo se cuanto la querías pero nunca podemos conseguir lo que queremos en fin nos vemos quizás en otra vida

Atte. Francis Harcourt

Keith de la rabia arruga la hoja y piensa : Ella por fin es feliz...

1 año después todos celebraban la boda de MaryAnne y Keith ellos se preguntado Como hubiera sido si ellos 2 estuvieran aquí junto a sus amigos y familias Keith nunca olvidaría a Nadja y se sabia que algún día la volvería a ver.....

Creado por : Nataly Viviana Donoso Riquelme


End file.
